What Guardians?
by xX.Chu-Chan.Xx
Summary: And so Tsuna and his Family finally had their normal lives back... although, they're still involved with the mafia stuff, and Tsuna starts feeling silent and lonely, read to find out why, sorry, I suck at summaries. Please R&R!
1. Note

**Note~ Note~ Note~ Note~ Note~ Note~ Note~ Note~ Note~ Note~ Note~**

**People/readers/authors had been bothering me about this story… so I am sorry to tell you this… but**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I HAD MADE THE DECISION TO EDIT THIS STORY! (Haha! Got ya!) My writing style from back then was such an eyesore I couldn't bring myself to update this. So I edited it a bit, though it's still horrible, at least there was an improvement, right? Which I want to apologize about by the way... I know I haven't updated this for awhile for about... months...err... years? *Dodges knives* That was a pretty long hiatus nehh? Hahah! *Dodges chainsaw***

**But seriously though! I sincerely apologize from the bottom of my lungs!**

**Though I won't make any promises that this would be updated more quickly unlike last time.**

**So! HAHA!**

**Just press the next chapter button!**

**Note~ Note~ Note~ Note~ Note~ Note~ Note~ Note~ Note~ Note~ Note~**


	2. Chapter 1

**And so I give you a renewed chappe of **_**What Guardians? **_**Chapter ONE!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sawada Tsunayoshi waved at his friends yet again as he watched them leave. Finally he let his hand stop the action before putting it down slowly.

He frowned.

Nothing was happening lately... not that he wanted something to happen but actually because of that, everything was back to normal- not that he didn't want it everyday to be normal... let's just get to the point!

After the battles against a certain bunch of Mafioso, everything just suddenly went to normal. Yamamoto proceeded on playing baseball, Gokudera joined the Occult club, Ryohei continued his trainings for boxing, Hibari… well he was just the same disciplinary person-whatever, Chrome was back at the wasteland where she calls home with the other two named Ken and Chikusa, and Lambo was just being Lambo…

In other words, his guardians had gone back to the _quiet_ _life_. It was a good thing... but at the same time a bad thing. Good that they were enjoying themselves..._bad_ that they seemed to be getting farther away from Tsuna.

Not that Tsuna was being selfish or anything. He just missed the times when they would hang out together.

Anyway, here he was doing the same routine at the same hall where he and his friends will always part ways.

"Bye Tsuna! I gotta go have baseball practice! The tournament's coming close, so I gotta work hard!" Yamamoto said looking eager and excited.

"Juudaime, I'm sorry that I can't join you today!" Gokudera exclaimed as he bowed down, "I-I have a meeting with my club!"

Tsuna smiled uncertainly, "I-it's fine..."

And after a few more exchange of words, Yamamoto left along with Gokudera while waving at the brunet. Tsuna waved back with a small smile. He kept watching them even when they weren't looking anymore. And as soon as they were out of sight, his mask fell off and his smile was immediately replaced with a frown.

The young Boss had actually been trying to enjoy his own quiet time. Just like his friends, he tried to join a club as well. However, whenever he would try to, the club members would complain like he would let their club lose, or make their club unpopular… even the chess club didn't want to have him. And they always lost during tournaments and were hardly popular.

With a heavy sigh, he slowly walked through the halls towards his destination- the rooftop.

Ever since he had been...well... _alone_, he would always find himself just standing there, looking at nothing, but at the blue sky then at the school's ground. Sure he bumps into Hibari from time to time... and then gets bitten to death, but it was the only place where he can be.

Even if he gets beaten up, it didn't really matter. He was used to it. Especially since the bullies had started targeting him once more... now that Yamamoto and Gokudera weren't there to defend him anymore.

As soon as he arrived on the rooftop, he immediately felt the breeze caress his pale skin. He sighed in content before walking forward towards the fence.

It was silent. It always had been ever since a certain arcobaleno left. Tsuna remembered Reborn telling him he was going back to Italy to have a good-long vacation from all the battles he had been to. And of course, Tsuna being Tsuna, complained that the infant hardly did anything and that _he_ had been doing all the fighting! And apparently, he only got a good kick on the head for a response.

Tsuna then lied down the cool ground and looked at the clear blue sky. He smiled as he put his right hand in front of his face. He outstretched his hand as if trying to reach the unreachable heavens above.

_T__he everlasting sky…_

He flinched as he forgot about his sprained wrist. He sighed as he put his arm down. He had apparently got that from bullying...as well as the bruises and cuts on his chest and stomach. Fortunately, his face never got any injuries which actually made it easier for him to hide that he was hurt.

He felt like his life as 'Dame-Tsuna' was slowly catching up to him again. He chuckled as he almost forgot how painful it was to be alone. So painful, that he couldn't identify which was more painful... being alone? Or being abandoned?

He shook his head _'They didn't abandon you! Stop thinking of it that way! Idiot! They're the only friends you have and you start describing them as traitors!'_ He tried holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. He hated feeling like this almost _everyday_.

"Herbivore…"

Tsuna flinched, he didn't want to look behind him since he knew Hibari was there and also because he didn't want Hibari to see him crying.

"What are you doing here annoying herbivore? It's against the rules skipping classes." Came Hibari's cold voice.

"H-hai, I was about go there…" Tsuna had no idea how time seemed to have quicken without his consent and he never actually heard the bell rang but nevertheless, he hastily stood up and ran towards the door hoping Hibari wouldn't see the unshed tears.

However... he underestimated Hibari's observational skills.

The prefect had suddenly grabbed him by the shoulder. His eyes were narrowed and he held a deep frown on his face. The brunet tried to look away by shadowing his eyes with his bangs. What would the cloud guardian want with him? Was he going to bite him to death? That seemed possible.

However, to his surprise, Hibari had handed him a handkerchief.

Tsuna was speechless. His caramel eyes widened and for a moment he hesitated on what to do. He numbly accepted the piece of fabric and stared at it as if it was an item he had never seen before.

"T-Thank you..." His voice sounded much too soft and shaky that he wanted to slap himself for sounding weak.

"Keep it." And with that, the prefect walked away, leaving Tsuna to stand by the entrance alone. Finally he snapped out of his trance and ran off. Knowing that even with the sudden thoughtful act, Hibari would still bite him to death if he misses a single class.

This _is_ Hibari after all...

_**-Lunch time-**_

"Y-Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, do you want to-"

"Gomen Tsuna, I promised some of my teammates we'd be eating lunch together. But you can join too if you want."

"U-uhm...n-no thanks..."

"GOMENASAI JUUDAIME! I had a discussion with some guys about a UFO that was found yesterday, the one in the news, and we're trying to find out if it was true!"

Tsuna sweat-dropped but nodded "S-sure, it's fine." He watched them apologized once more and as usual he waved them off as if assuring them it was really okay before finally leaving. With a downcast look, he put his bento back in his bag. He didn't feel like eating lunch anymore.

Maybe he could just take a peaceful nap on the roof for awhile. He had always enjoyed this activity for it was what always pulled him away from the cruel grasps of reality.

Hopefully, Hibari wasn't there.

Unfortunately, on his way to the rooftop, he accidentally bumped into some bullies "Ah! G-gomen!" he said, looking panicked. Why did he even bother apologizing? He practically knew where this was going.

"Tch, you stepped on my shoe! You know you have to pay for that." Mr. Bully said with a toothy-grin as he cracked his knuckles. His comrades grinned as well and like the copy-cats that they apparently were, followed their leader's lead.

"H-Hiiiieee!"

And before Tsuna knew it, he soon found himself in the familiar room of the nurse's office, treating his own wounds since the ever-so-popular Dr. Shamal didn't like treating boys. As soon as he put a bandage on his nose and the other bruised parts of his body, he immediately left the nurse's office.

He decided to head to his next class since his break time was just apparently spent over bullying and him trying to wrap himself with bandages.

He sighed for the umpteenth time before noticing Yamamoto heading towards the classroom he was heading to as well. He was about to wave a 'Hi' to him, only to find him busy talking with his other baseball members. And so they passed by him, not even noticing his existence.

He tried not to look disappointed and stupid as he undoubtedly heard some snickers.

He looked up and this time, he saw Gokudera who seemed like he was talking with other people as well. This surprised Tsuna... he never thought Gokudera would have such a conversation with someone- no, with people- with a smile on his face, like that. He felt glad that Gokudera was able to make friends, but soon frowned as the group ignored his presence yet again.

He looked down as he silently muttered the two friends' name.

He really missed them.

_**-After classes-**_

Typically, if he had no one to hang out with for the whole day... he would also have no one to walk home with. He felt his heart drop along with his guts, which kind of sounded stupid, but it was really how he felt... his intestines all mashed up inside him.

"TSUNA!"

"JUUDAIME!"

Tsuna looked back and saw his best friends walking towards him. His face brightened as his heart suddenly felt light and warm but immediately went cold and heavy as he saw people following behind them.

"Yoh Tsuna, we're going to my Dad's sushi shop… wanna come?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully.

Without even thinking about it, Tsuna hastily shook his head with a forced smile as he heard the teammates of Yamamoto murmur to one another.

"Why is Yamamoto-san talking to this nobody?"

"N-no thanks…" The brunet could feel his mouth twitch a bit.

"Are you sure?" Yamamoto asked one more time, looking quite disappointed.

Tsuna just nodded again, while insisting he was a bit busy at home while apologizing politely to the other.

"Well okay then." Yamamoto said looking unsure at first, "We'll get going then. Safe trip Tsuna." And with that, the swordsman left while waving.

"Do you want us to walk you home Juudaime?" Gokudera eagerly asked.

This time the brunet heard some annoyed murmurs from Gokudera's members. He shook his head with a small smile "I'm fine going home on my own."

"If it's what Juudaime wants, see you tomorrow then Juudaime!" Gokudera didn't even bother asking Tsuna if he was sure as he then left with his members.

Tsuna watched them leave before silently walking away.

'_Things would get better tomorrow... for sure...'_ He assured himself. However... he knew better than to hope over something so hopeless.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"That's the Vongola Decimo?"

"Yeah."

"He doesn't look that tough though."

"Ah... but we shouldn't let our guard down…"

"Why are we planning to kill him again?"

"So that we can prove to the Mafia that our Famiglia is the strongest…"

"Ah. I heard many Mafioso are trying to assassinate the Decimo as well... so why don't we attack him now before the others could kill him?"

"Patience. We need the proper timing. Rushing things will only lead us to our downfall. But do not worry... we will kill him _soon_."

"Hn. It will be a piece of cake."

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

* * *

_**I still don't understand why...? No seriously! Why am I editing this? I don't see the difference! xDD**_

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Okay! Now I'm sure I made some changes! Please enjoy!_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**-Next day at School-**_

Tsuna looked outside the window of his classroom and saw Ryohei jogging by while punching the air. The boxer noticed Tsuna and waved at him while enthusiastically yelling "YOH SAWADA!"

The brunet was of course surprised by the sudden greeting but, nevertheless, waved back with a small smile. He watched as his sun guardian turned and continued jogging before going back to his seat as soon as their teacher entered the classroom.

"Alright everyone, remember our test tomorrow, I hope everyone's already prepared." The teacher reminded as he arranged the books on his table.

Murmurs immediately erupted as everyone obviously forgot about it. And of course, Tsuna was one of them.

'S-shoot!' Tsuna panicked for he had no idea how he could deal with this problem. Then he remembered a certain genius delinquent, _'Maybe I could ask Gokudera-kun to tutor me… especially since its math! I'm not good in math.' _

Actually... he wasn't good in almost _all _his subjects.

So with that plan in mind, he had decided to ask the silver-head bomber during lunch time. He was kind of nervous actually. Usually he'd be confident that the bomber would whole-heartedly agree, but he had sensed the change for the past few weeks, and he was afraid, Gokudera might've changed as well.

"G-Gokudera-kun…" Man, lunch time arrived too fast.

The bomber turned to his boss questioningly while the small teen fidgeted on the place he stood. He hesitated before automatically bowing, "C-can you please tutor me for the test tomorrow?"

Gokudera looked stunned and for a moment, Tsuna was afraid he would be rejected. He couldn't help but wonder if this was how every girl felt when they would confess to the bomber before mentally smacking himself for the stupid random thought.

The storm guardian suddenly grinned as his eyes sparkled "Of course Juudaime! Please there's no need to bow!"

And just like that, Tsuna felt like he could faint from happiness. Gokudera was still the same old Gokudera. He was so relieved that it must've appeared on his face since the bomber suddenly looked concerned. However, before he could voice out his worry, a certain baseball star cut in-

"A study-session? Can I come too? It sounds fun and I think I'll still be able to make it after our practice." Naturally, Gokudera glared at Yamamoto and growled "Who the heck invited you?"

Yamamoto scratched the back of his head while laughing off the other's rudeness "I think its fine to Tsuna, neh Tsuna?"

Tsuna had to snapped out his daze as he nodded his head quickly "O-of course it's fine! Yamamoto can come too!"

Gokudera looked unhappy with the idea, and for a moment Tsuna was afraid Gokudera would reject the offer and Yamamoto will just back-out since Gokudera was out of the game too, but to his immense relief, the bomber muttered, "If Juudaime says so."

"Hey Tsuna... what's up?"

Tsuna turned to Yamamoto in surprise. The baseball star makes a smile, but his eyebrows were scrunched up in worry, he turned to Gokudera, the bomber also looked worried.

"You..." Yamamoto looked like he was finding it hard to put what he wanted to say in words, "You look like you're going to cry."

"E-eh?" Tsuna automatically covered his face and as soon as he did this a tear had trickled, "S-something must've got into my eye!"

"Are you sure Juudaime-?" Gokudera's eyes then widened as he saw something white beneath the brunet's sleeve. He grabbed the hand of Tsuna , surprising the small teen and at the same time he winced as the bomber stretched it out and pushed the sleeve.

There was a small silence. From the corner of Tsuna's eyes, he saw some of his bullies just about to enter their classroom. But then they saw Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Juudaime..." Gokudera looked deathly-pale and Tsuna couldn't help but feel impressed and worried. Impressed, that the bomber might've found out the cause of the injury, worried because he looked like he was about to faint from _guilt_...if his assumptions were right.

"This...couldn't be..." Yamamoto had that dangerous look on his face, making the bullies gulp and run away from where they stood.

"I-I fell while going down the stairs and l-landed on my arm!" Tsuna had no idea what made him say that. He could finally get their attention and get revenge against those bullies. He might be able to get the old times back and-

The brunet paused before pursing his lips.

...and then what?

"Is that really the truth?" Gokudera's forest green eyes narrowed, "Juudaime?"

He was being selfish.

"Ah... don't worry about it." Tsuna tried to smile as he scratched the side of his face, "Err... I do get clumsy sometimes."

He just couldn't keep them for himself.

Before Gokudera could say anything else a geek-looking girl entered the classroom, "Gokudera-san! You have to check this out! It's about some farmers spotting a UFO! It's amazing!"

They have their own lives...

"Yamamoto-sempai!" A teammate of Yamamoto appeared by the door way, "Are you going to join us for lunch today?"

Their own dreams...

Yamamoto and Gokudera exchanged looks and was about to say something but Tsuna held out a hand and smiled, "Later, after classes, at my house."

And with that he left. Leaving the two stunned and lost.

-Rooftop-

Well despite the depressing thoughts from awhile ago, and the fact that Gokudera and Yamamoto couldn't join him for lunch _again_, Tsuna still ate his bento looking a bit better. He'd finally get to hang out with his best friends. He hummed as he plopped some rice in his mouth, while counting the days they had last hung out together.

Then he remembered the worried look of Gokudera and Yamamoto. For some reason... he felt _glad_ to actually see them worry. He did feel a little guilty but...

...he seriously couldn't stop the smile on his face.

That is until...

"Yare, yare... why if it isn't Dame-Tsuna?"

The brunet gulped before looking behind. His caramel eyes widened as he recognized the bully from earlier, along with some two huge and ugly thugs.

"I hope you didn't tell on us..."

The brunet watched with horror as the guy slowly shut the door behind him... his only escape.

"...because if you did." The bully chuckled as if he just had heard a joke before glaring at the small teen, "You're in for a big trouble."

Then the door was immediately shut with a loud _slam_!

"YOSH! THAT WAS SOME EXTREME TRAINING!" Ryohei exclaimed as he jogged up the stairs towards the rooftop. The reason why he wanted to go up there was to lie down and just feel the sun. It never failed to energize him as the sun's rays hit his tanned skin. It was like feeling some particles sink in to him and slowly fill up the drained energy.

Ryohei grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door open with a wide grin. But slowly, that grin vanished as he spotted something across the area. His eyes narrowed before approaching what seemed like a bento that had been tipped over. He frowned at the wasted food.

He knelt down to pick up the bento when he noticed there was a name stitched on the handkerchief that was the supposed wrapper of the lunchbox.

"Sa...wada?"

* * *

"_Hey kid... wake up!"_

Tsuna groaned as he slowly became aware of the aching pain all over his body. The brunet forced his eyes open before looking up to see an old man, staring at him in confusion and worry.

"What are you doing here? School was over hours ago! You better get home!" The person seemed to be the janitor of the school. And just like that, everything came rushing back to him.

Back at the roof he was cornered by bullies and he tried to fight back by kicking the leader right at his... well... soft spot- and once they were all distracted, Tsuna took that opportunity to run off. He was in so much panic that while running down the stairs, he tripped and fell. He wanted to hit himself for being so clumsy, and for successfully spraining his right ankle. No sooner did he hear the angry yells of the bullies so he pushed himself off the floor and limped pathetically to escape or _hide_.

Then he saw the janitor's closet.

Luckily for Tsuna, the bullies weren't able to find him. However, whenever there was good luck there'll always be something to twist that small amount of fortune- Tsuna got locked in.

So here he was right now, being helped out by the kind janitor who suggested him to go to the nurse's office. Tsuna declined the suggestion of course.

"Thanks for your concern." Tsuna said while bowing politely.

The janitor frowned, "Will you really be okay walking home with that ankle?"

"I really have no choice. But I'll be fine." Tsuna assured before limping back to his classroom and forcing a smile to the old man before looking away.

As soon as the brunet entered his classroom, which was fortunately still unlocked, his attention was caught by the orange sky by the windows of the room.

"I should hurry." He spoke as he grabbed his things and ran out. Well he _tried _to run as fast as he could with a sprained ankle.

Because one thing's for sure-he did _not_ want to run into Hibari at all! So he really needed to hurry.

He kept looking around cautiously as if expecting a bully was going to jump out any moment.

Tsuna frowned as he wondered if Yamamoto and Gokudera noticed his absence during the afternoon. He shook his head trying to just forget the thought. He looked up and sighed with relief as he realized he was near the school gate. He didn't run into Hibari which was a good thing. Now all he needed to do was to immediately return home, to patch himself up, and prepare for the study session.

Then... he saw Ryohei.

"Onii-san!"

The sun guardian, who was jogging towards the gate, turned to Tsuna and immediately grinned "Yoh Sawada!"

Then he halted as he saw the brunet limping.

"W-what are you still doing here?" Tsuna asked as he tried to straighten up.

"I just finished my training to the EXTREME!" At the mention of this, Ryohei momentarily forgot the brunet's injury, "What about you Sawada? What were you still doing here? Ah! Could it be you tried looking for me as you decided to join my boxing club and got injured in the process?"

Tsuna shifted his weight while looking uncomfortable, "N-no...I had some business to take care of, y-you see." Even Ryohei was able to notice his injury. Now he was worried that Yamamoto and Gokudera would also be able to notice this as well once they do the group study.

"I see! I see!" Ryohei suddenly remembered something before swinging his bag in front and rummaging through it, "Oh yeah, I think this is EXTREMELY yours, right?"

He held out Tsuna's lunch box, surprising the brunet as he almost forgot about it, "A-ah... thanks oniisan." The young boss accepted it, "W-well then... I –I should get going- itte!"

"S-Sawada!" Ryohei immediately steadied the brunet who almost fell over, "Are you seriously okay?"

"I-I'm okay really!" Tsuna said while gently waving away the other's worry, "I kind of tripped..." Then he saw Ryohei's sharp gaze "...a-and maybe sprained my ankle a bit... but there's seriously nothing to worry about!"

"I'll go get the first aid kit."

Tsuna immediately grabbed Ryohei, "I'm fine really! I'm going home anyway, so by then I could treat my ankle." Slowly he backed away while waving.

"B-but Sawada..."

"Thanks a lot... but I've gotta go bye!"

Before Ryohei could even say anything, Tsuna had already left. The boxer sighed before running a hand through his hair, "What's happening... Sawada?"

* * *

"Maybe I should buy some snacks too." Tsuna thought as he looked at a convenience store he had passed by. He then turned to his ankle, "But if I keep pushing myself..." He sighed.

_"Vongola Decimo."_

Tsuna blinked and looked around, suddenly the building just right beside him exploded. He was thrown away from the force, "AH!"

The people walking by stopped in their tracks and watched in shock at the burning building. Some folks from inside the vicinity ran out in panic, and Tsuna could only watch with horror.

He suddenly caught sight of a fast moving shadow running away from the building with unimaginable speed. Tsuna's eyes narrowed as he knew that was the perpetrator. Without hesitation he followed the stranger as fast as his ankle could.

The brunet stopped by the alley the person ran into and called out, "Who are you?"

The silhouette stopped running and slowly turned.

Tsuna trembled a bit as he saw a maniacal grin, "An assassin."

Caramel eyes widened as the assassin turned and ran towards him in full speed. He took out a knife from his long brown coat and Tsuna knew he had to act quick.

The young Decimo immediately dropped his bag and grabbed his pills. Without wasting a second, he swallowed two of them, and was fortunately able to dodge the blade that almost cut off his head. However he was too slow as he received a deep slash on his left arm when the stranger slashed at him again.

"Oya, pretty quick aren't you?" The assassin skilfully flipped the knife on his hand before making another stance.

Tsuna readied himself when suddenly, he felt another presence behind him. He jumped and flipped in the air just in time to see another guy in a coat swing a butcher knife at the place he just stood earlier. His orange eyes narrowed, '_That was close.'_

Tsuna landed behind the first assassin, making sure he put most of his weight on his uninjured ankle as he did so. He couldn't risk flying or else people will see him. Not that he didn't mind though, but it will cause a lot of disturbance and people might think he was some kind of freak, and not to mention that it might appear on news and then his friends will find out. But worst of all, there might be casualties. Even the police won't be able to stop these assassins- he just couldn't risk getting caught!

"You're pretty skilled."

Tsuna dodged an oncoming knife that almost got his eye.

"And to think you were just a mere teenager." The assassin smirked as he took out another knife, "Now you're worthier to kill."

Tsuna watched as the two assassins slowly came forward. The brunet remained calm as he backed away until finally feeling a wall behind him. _A dead-end_.

"You have nowhere to run... Vongola Decimo..."

Tsuna shut his eyes and stretched out both his hands at the assassins, yet the assassins did not mind this as they ran to him at full speed.

'_I still have that group study with Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto.'_ He thought before slowly opening his eyes, _'I can't fail them.'_

_**I need to be there... even if it's brief... I want to be with them!**_

"DIE-!"

"_**X-Burner!"**_

The buzzing people watched as the firemen try to put out the burning building and save some victims who got caught by it. They started murmuring to one another wondering what had caused such an explosion.

A reporter was found conducting the news, "There seems to be no information of how the explosion started. Officers said bombs might've been implanted-"

_**BOOM!**_

Both the reporter and cameraman turned to a nearby alley and watched with gaping mouths as smoke and orange flames erupted. People started panicking and quickly, they ran off. The series of explosions was too abnormal. Especially since it came from an alleyway! They were afraid that another unpredicted explosion will occur in a nearer area.

"It seems like another explosion has occurred! And in an alleyway no less!"

Everyone was in so much panic that neither one noticed a silhouette fly towards the sky leaving a jet of orange flames behind him.

* * *

"Tsuna-nii, are you okay?" Fuuta asked worriedly as he watched Bianchi put bandages on the brunet's back. The poison scorpion frowned as she covered the wounded back. It was practically covered with ugly bruises and small scratches that were once covered in blood.

"Where did you get these injuries?"

Tsuna flinched before forcing a smile "I-ah… just got into an accident…" he then turned to Fuuta, "And don't worry Fuuta. I'm okay."

"Lambo-san is stronger than Tsuna! Nyahahaha!" Lambo, who sat next to Fuuta, exclaimed while grinning.

Bianchi finished dressing Tsuna's back, "Alright, now hand me your left arm."

"E-eh? I-it's okay Bianchi! I can-"

"Do as I say... or else..."

"Hiiieeee!"

The woman's frown deepened as she saw the poorly wrapped injury. As she unwrapped it, she soon spotted some spots of red and she couldn't help but narrow her eyes in suspicion as she eyed the cut. Only a blade can make this kind of injury.

"B-Bianchi?" Tsuna gulped.

Bianchi then turned to Fuuta and Lambo, "Why don't you go get some icepack for Tsuna's ankle?"

Fuuta stood up looking determined, "Hai!" And with that he left with Lambo following him, "Lambo-san wants ice cream too!"

"An ice pack Lambo! Not ice cream!" And with that they shut the door.

"Y-you knew about my sprain?" Tsuna said in surprise.

"Your limping wasn't hard to notice." Bianchi said as she took some cotton soaked with alcohol before swabbing it over the cut, thus washing the dry blood away, "What are you exactly keeping? It's impossible that you got all these from an accident."

Tsuna was not meeting Bianchi's emerald eyes. Not only was it because he was afraid he might spill the beans, but also because they were too much like Gokudera's, "I-I'm not...l-lying..."

Bianchi's gaze sharpened before finally sighing in defeat, "I understand...if you really don't want to tell me... fine."

"Bi-Bianchi..."

"But if this gets worse." Bianchi was now skilfully wrapping his arm with bandages, "I'll have to contact Reborn."

Tsuna tensed. Not because he was afraid of his tutor... but because he didn't want to interrupt the other's vacation. He was specifically warned by the arcobaleno before he left that if he ever interrupts him during his vacation... all hell will break lose.

"B-but-!"

"_Tsu-kun!"_ Tsuna then turned to the door as he heard his mom call from downstairs, _"You have a call!"_

"H-hai!" The young boss exclaimed just as Bianchi finished wrapping his arm.

"Come back up here once you're done. I'll have to check on that ankle of yours." Bianchi had that sour look on her face as she stared at the swollen ankle.

Tsuna puts on a plain white cotton shirt before nodding and limping out the room.

–

"Here he is right now." Nana spoke to the phone before handing it to her son. She looked at him in worry as she noticed the bandages. Tsuna took the phone with a small smile, before watching his mom leave to the kitchen. Pressing it against his ear he spoke, "H-Hello?"

"_Hey Tsuna!"_

"Yamamoto!" The brunet said in surprise, "W-what's up?

"_I-it's about the study group."_

"E-eh?" Shoot! He almost forgot about that! He was so busy tending on his injuries, "O-oh! Uhm if you're worried about being late-"

"_I can't... come."_

Tsuna's hand went numb, "What...?"

"_You see, I'm just about to go home from baseball practice, and my dad called... he needs help at the restaurant...A-and... I'm so sorry I won't be able to make it! Gomen! Gomen! Honto ni gomen! I didn't know our training was gonna last long and so I thought I'd be able to make it to your study session!"_

Tsuna felt himself clench the phone, but he kept his smile. He was afraid that if he frowned, his voice would sound sad as well "It's ok Yamamoto-kun… I understand."

"_I'm really sorry Tsuna, I'll make it up somehow!"_

"N-no...it's fine. Just be careful when you get home."

"_O-ok... bye then Tsuna."_

"Sure… bye." He puts down the phone and sighed, 'So Yamamoto won't be able to make it, huh." The phone rang again, _'Eh? Another call?'_

"Hello? Sawada resi-"

"_JUUDAIME GOMENASAI!"_

Tsuna had to distance himself from the phone at the sudden loud voice, and no doubt that voice belonged to- "G-Gokudera-kun?"

"_Juudaime! Gomenasai! I forgot that the occult club was going to go star dazing and search for UFO's tonight!"_

"H-huh?" He was trying hard to not sound disappointed, but it was starting to get hard. "S-so, are-are you saying you won't be able to make it?" he continued trying to stop his voice from shaking and the tears from spilling.

"_J-juudaime, are you mad?"_

This seemed to have snapped the brunet and with a deep breath he spoke, "No! No! I-it's fine Gokudera-kun... really."

"_I'll accept any punishment tomorrow!"_

Tsuna was clenching the phone a bit too tightly. He ignored the pain that shot up in his injured arm as he spoke, "D-don't be silly...just-just have fun with your…friends."

"_Juudaime…I'M REALLY SORRY…" _Suddenly Tsuna heard a voice in the background calling for the silver-head bomber, thus making the said person respond, _"Shut up! I'm busy here!"_

Tsuna's eyes shadowed, "It seems like you guys are in a hurry."

"_J-Juudaime..."_

"I need to go now... I still have study." Tsuna winced. He really didn't mean to say that, but... he couldn't help it.

"_I'm so sorry Juudaime!"_

Tsuna took a deep breath and sighed, "Don't worry about it. Math isn't actually that hard!" He knew he was lying but he didn't want to make his friend feel guiltier. And after finally convincing Gokudera there were no hard feelings, Tsuna had put the phone down.

"Tsuna-nii..." Tsuna snapped his head towards Fuuta, and the boy was suddenly taken aback as he saw the brunet's expression, "I-I got the ice pack... are...are you...?"

The young boss smiled softly however the pain in his caramel eyes was not hard to notice, "Let's go back upstairs."

Fuuta obediently nodded before supporting Tsuna as he limped towards the stairs. He did not dare ask what was bothering his precious big brother...

...because even a kid like him could tell when a person is on the verge of breaking down.

_**-END OF CHAP-**_

* * *

_****_Goodbye Christmas Break... Hello school... "OTL

...reviews please... to at least lighten my heavy heart. Q_Q


	4. Chapter 3

**Friends are more important than you think. **

**Sorry for the very long wait!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

It was a new day and Tsuna automatically wakes up one early morning. He shifted his body and groaned at the ache and pain he felt. Those assassins were pretty rough on him.

Slowly, he pushes himself off his bed and turned to his clock. He still had some time to prepare… and probably figure out a way on how to hide his injuries. He swung his legs to the side and experimentally pressed his foot on the floor. There was a slight sting on his ankle, but it wasn't as bad as before, much to his relief.

He slowly made his way to the bathroom and checked himself in the mirror. He touched the bandages on his face before slowly peeling off the one on his cheek.

Maybe he could hide the bruises with a concealer.

Without further ado, he slowly snuck out of his room and heard his mom cooking downstairs whilst humming cheerfully. He quietly made his way towards her room and entered. He carefully shuts the door behind him with a soft wince before heading to her drawer.

As he rummaged through her make-up set, he couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed. His dignity as a man was crumbling.

"Ahh… I don't even know what it looks like." He said as he took out two round containers.

"What are you doing?"

Tsuna stiffened as he undoubtedly heard Bianchi. He immediately turned to the doorway and saw the pink-haired woman looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Tsuna hides the make-up behind him.

"I-it's not what you think!" He exclaimed while slowly turning red.

"Really now?" Bianchi frowned, "Where are the bandages on your face?"

"I-I uhh… they came off."

Tsuna shifted a bit, feeling a little uncomfortable under the scorpion's piercing gaze. He suddenly heard the other sigh and approached him. The brunet was suddenly pulled up by Bianchi, much to his surprise.

"B-Bianchi?"

She grabbed the containers Tsuna held and dropped one of them back to the drawer, "Come on." She gently helped him out of the room and back to his own.

"W-what are you-?" He was cut off when Bianchi dropped him on his bed and pulled his chin up, tilting it side to side as if inspecting something, "B-Bianchi?"

"Why do you want to hide them?"

Her emerald eyes bore into his caramel ones and Tsuna couldn't help but look away. He clutched the sheets trying to relieve his trembling and spoke, "I-I don't want people to see m-my injuries. T-they might get s-suspicious."

The brunet knew that Bianchi knew who he meant by 'people' and 'they'. Fortunately she did not say anything and just stepped back, "Wash yourself up first before we put this on, to avoid infection."

Tsuna felt a sense of gratitude as he nodded up at her and quickly shuffled towards his bathroom.

* * *

"Bianchi's good at this…" Tsuna muttered as he stared at his reflection in awe. Not a single wound or bruise could be seen. If he didn't know any better, he could've fell for it and actually thought that his wounds had healed overnight!

"Tsu-kun! You'll be late!" He heard his mom call from below and immediately he left the bathroom and messily stuffed his things in his bag, "H-Hai!"

Making a small sigh, he grabbed his unfinished notes for math and put it in his bag as well. He had fallen asleep while in the middle of doing it and how he wished his friends were there. At least with their presence it would've made the night less boring. He bit his lower lip and shook his head. No point on indirectly blaming them for his unfinished work.

He shouldered his bag and winced as it hit his back.

"Tsu-kun~!" Nana called once more.

"Hai, hai…" He muttered as he slowly made his way downstairs.

"Hurry, your friends are waiting!"

Tsuna missed a step after hearing this. He only managed an "Eh?" before roughly falling down the stairs while screaming (in Reborn's opinion) pathetically.

"I-itte…" He gasped. Fortunately, he did not land on his back which would have been very painful. He heard footsteps rushing towards him and looked up just in time to see her mom and Bianchi with worried looks.

"Tsu-kun! Are you alright?" She held him by the arm and helped him stand, Bianchi did the same.

"I-I'm fine…" He said looking embarrassed.

"Don't go to school. Your injuries could be-" Bianchi was quickly interrupted by the small teen.

"NO!" He clamped his mouth shut as he realized he just shouted and watched as both women looked at him in surprise, "I-I'm sorry… I-I mean, I-I-I really should go to school because w-we have this quiz and y-you don't have to worry about my injuries, I'm really fine!"

Before either one could make a comment, Tsuna had already rushed off for the door.

The brunet clutched the doorknob and pulls it open.

He could not believe what he was seeing. After days and days of being used to see his gate cleared of any people as he walks out; he now sees his two best friends standing there, bickering like how they always would.

He was so stunned he couldn't move for a moment. But then Gokudera noticed him and he had no choice but to snap out of it. He didn't know if he should greet them or not. Or ask them what they were doing there. Last night's calls flashed into his mind and he couldn't help but purse his lips. He noticed that he wasn't the only one who was lost for words.

The two had stopped their argument and had stared at the brunet, unsure of what to say.

Finally, Yamamoto decided to speak up, "We heard you fall down the stairs, a-are you okay?"

Tsuna couldn't help but blush in embarrassment, and Gokudera seemed to have took this as an opportunity to yell at the baseball jock, "You idiot! Can't you get any blunter? You're making Juudaime uncomfortable!"

Tsuna sweat-dropped before shutting the door behind him, "I-I'm fine. It's alright, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera straightened up as he heard the brunet address him. Yamamoto chuckled at this before opening the gate for the brunet to pass by.

"T-thanks."

"No problem."

And with that they started walking towards their school. And it was a little awkward thanks to the silence that had fell upon them. Neither one did not know what to say until Gokudera noticed that his boss was limping. He was about to ask if he was okay, but Yamamoto beat him to it.

"Tsuna, is something wrong with your foot?"

They did not miss the flinch once the question was asked and secretly exchanged looks.

"I-it's nothing. P-probably got it from my fall."

Something told them he was lying, but they did not make much of a comment about it and thus ending up into another awkward silence.

Until…

"N-neh… a-aren't you supposed to be busy with your clubs?"

Guilt washed over them as they heard this and remembered last night's event. They couldn't help but answer at the same time;

"There's no harm on being late for practice. / Those idiots can wait, Juudaime."

The brunet was surprised to hear this and he quickly looked away, trying to push down the happiness he felt. It was good to know his friends were actually trying to give time for him. A tiny hope sparks within him that maybe there could still be a chance for them to be reunited; for them to hang out again; for the old times to come back.

"Did you… did you finish studying?"

Tsuna stiffened at the question. Should he tell them his humiliating attempt of actually trying to study? He scratched the side of his face, "I-"

"You can have these notes Juudaime!" Gokudera suddenly handed him a notebook while bowing down ninety-degrees. The young boss was surprised at this and he couldn't help but stare with wide-eyes.

"E-eh?"

"I made this just for you Juudaime! I hope it helps!"

Tsuna was speechless as he accepted the notes and flipped through it. He sweat-dropped as he realized he couldn't understand the random equations and notes written on it. Suddenly Yamamoto also took out a notebook, "You can have my notes too Tsuna!"

"E-eh? But don't you need it?"

"That's right baseball freak! You probably need it more than Juudaime, anyway."

"T-that's not what I mean."

Yamamoto merely grinned as he placed it on his friend's hands, "Maa, maa, it's fine! I don't need it anymore."

"B-but…" Tsuna quickly shut his mouth as he looked at the messy notes comically. There were arrows that pointed at every equation as if to define and explain how this number turned to this and so on. Well, in a way it was more understandable.

"What the- these notes are terrible!" Gokudera who happened to be looking behind Tsuna, exclaimed.

"Haha! Maa, maa. They make sense to me."

"Maybe for a baseball idiot like you! You're insulting Juudaime's intelligence with this- this-!"

"G-Gokudera-kun, it's fine!" The brunet turned to both of them, "Thanks a lot guys. I-I appreciate it, really."

Despite the fact that the exam will be starting this morning and that he wouldn't actually have enough time to read and master all the topics in their notes, he was inexplicably happy. Tsuna was beyond grateful. He was touched by their thoughtfulness.

He looked up and watched as their faces brightened up. He couldn't help but smile as well. Silent apologies and forgiveness were exchanged and before they knew it, they were back to their normal walks, with Gokudera and Yamamoto arguing once more and Tsuna trying to calm his right-hand man.

Unfortunately for Tsuna… that moment of happiness was short lived as they met up with the baseball team and Occult club's members by the school gates.

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

**Sorry if it's kinda short, this is just a small scene I wanted to insert to this fic, noticing how too depressing it is. Just to remind you not everything is always darkness... just often. OwO**

**Review?**


End file.
